When Moments Lead Up to Memories
by I Always Rise with the Sun
Summary: "You know that one particular moment when you are sitting next to someone you hate or don't know and it suddenly becomes awkward? I know how it feels when someone that you hate desperately sits next to you." Ally sits next to Austin on the bus and makes a bet that Elliot isn't just using Ally.
1. An Awkward Bus Ride

You know that one particular moment when you are sitting next to someone you hate or don't know and it suddenly becomes awkward? If you're asking me, I know how that feels. I know how it feels when someone that you hate desperately sits next to you.

Just let me explain.

It all started with school, the most important cycle of your entire life that could tell you if you are going to be a hobo for the rest of your life or a successful business person.

My dad recently lost his vehicle because he didn't listen to the man and pay for it so he tells me that I have to ride the bus, which sucks because this has never happened to me before so I don't know how this system goes. All I know about buses is that kids shout and bounce all over the bus creating a mess of germs and it's an easy transportation to school, not to mention also cheap.

My dad kisses me goodbye on my forehead and I head on out the door ready for the first day of school. I love school; it gives you a good idea on what you might be when you get older and sets you for collage. "Bye honey! Have an awesome first day of school!" Dad shouts as I reach the bus door. I wave behind me and grin to myself.

The grin fades as I see the bus pull out in front of me, the doors automatically open and I hesitate whether to tell the driver that I feel sick and I need to stay home but I need to go to school. His discreet cough pulls me out of my debate. "You coming along or wanna beat me to school?" He asks with an irritated attitude. I sigh and step up the mini flight of stairs and the doors flap close behind me making me jump. "Pick a seat, any seat. That'll be your seat for the rest of the year so if I were you, I'd choose wisely, sweetie." He says with an eerie voice.

I clutch my binder tightly—ready to grab a section of my brown hair to shove in my mouth—as I search for a seat. Nobody will let me sit with them, all the seats are saved for others or they just don't want to sit next to me and I'm fine by that. I don't want to sit next to them either if they're going to be like that, glaring at me and all. Finally in the back, I spot a seat to the left. Feeling weight droop off my shoulders, I speed past the arms, legs and feet—preparing to trip me—to reach that spot.

I jump on the spot and inhale slowly. This seat is mine, until the very last minute of school is over and done with. By then, my dad should have the money to take back our car and we can start having the freedom of traveling wherever we desire and going to school without having to take the dumb bus.

Shifting on my seat until I feel comfortable, I smile and look out the window. The clouds are blocking the sun's rays from entering the frosty winter wonderland. Yep, here in Colorado, winter started awfully early so I'm still adjusting to the icy cold air.

The bus abruptly stops and I stand up a little to see if there's a problem but more kids come jumping on the bus like there's no tomorrow. Screams fill the nonchalant bus making me a little infuriated. Clutching my knuckles into balls until they are white, I think of the other strong people who have survived a bus much longer than I have and made it through their school years just like that.

A blonde boy hoots onto the bus and I sigh once more but this time in irritation. I totally remember him; he was in my schools ever since middle school came around. I despise him to the max, if there was _any _maximum. He always treated me like an ant or like he'd treat his pet rock. He wouldn't even be worthy enough to have a pet rock because it probably suffer from him not remembering about it and then later it will die of being neglected to many times. _Why am I thinking about this?_

My eyes look up and he seeks a seat to sit at but he looks troubled. It's a 99.9% chance he doesn't want to sit with me and I'm pretty sure _no one _wants to sit next to me the whole year. He turns around and sees the empty space next to me groans and throws his head back while stomping over to me—the seat next to me. He stops and turns to this kid Dallas and mouths something but Dallas rapidly shakes his head.

He hesitates once again before giving a sorrow glance to the bus driver but the driver rolls his eyes and pushes the gas pedal throwing him onto my lap.

My eyes turn thick and my cheeks flush with color. "Get off of me Austin." I say quietly and Austin immediately stands up and sits at the edge, as far as away from me as he can get because I know he hates me for some reason. I don't know why but he just does.

It was intensely awkward, to the point where it got annoying. I sit by the window trying to enjoy my day but I can't even be satisfied with the scenery outside the window because I don't like him, he doesn't like me, it was awkward being next to each other in the first place.

I scoot closer toward the window and grit my teeth. This is _not _how I wanted to spend my first bus ride to school; this is why I hate buses. I hate this moment even _more _than the fact that school buses don't even have _seatbelts _for crying out loud! I huff and wait until the bus stops to set everyone free into school. Maybe my morning will be worse than how my day will end up.

Austin turns to look at me every once in a while but rolls his eyes and continues to remain silent and stare outside the opposite window as I'm doing.

"You do know you have to sit here the rest of the year." I say knowing to not make _any _eye contact with him. Austin's eyes turn wide and he looks at me with a devil's face. "I know." He growls through his teeth, my hands start to shake a little because fear is looking me in the eyes. I don't respond, instead I shut my lips up and decide that I shouldn't even talk anymore.

My stare is locked on my plain white binder that's stuffed with collage-lined paper, tabs—to organize my classes from others—a pencil pouch stuffed with pencils (of course).

"Hey, the bus stopped dork." Someone retorts. I look up from my continued stare and see the bus is mainly empty except for me and… _him. _

"I know, just tired." I lie keeping a direct contact with my shoes. He scoffs and walks off, out of the bus and runs off with Dallas, this redhead Dez, two blonde girls named Brooke and Cassidy, his girlfriend Kira, and Elliot. He's the only one that often bothers to smile at me after class is over. It shows that he shouldn't even belong in that group. It shows more about his personality.

I stand up and eagerly rush out the bus doors ready to get my day started already. Everyone I see is mostly everyone from last year not to include very few new kids, which is a bummer. I was hoping I could make a new friend and one that isn't imaginary—don't pull Ms. Pennyworth into this—one that doesn't ditch you or doesn't join a popular group and start to make fun of you. Example, you know how I mentioned Kira? Yeah, she was my friend until she met Austin and they started dating.

You want to know my friend status? It's _zero _friends. Yep. I'm what you call "loser" or "loner." But I try not to let it get to me because it will just torment me throughout high school and then I won't want to remember high school as a good memory or the "good ol' years."

I shove my way through the sea of people until a shove pushes me harder in return and I fall on my back hearing a small crunch, I wince disturbed at the noise. "God, I am so sorry." A voice mumbles helping me balance back up on my feet.

A girl with night black curls, a zebra printed shirt, and tan skin smiles at me and I smile back knowing the polite thing to do. "It's understandable if you hate me, god what a first impression I'm making on my first day." She says keeping eye contact with her shoes. "It's okay, it happens all the time." I blurt.

"I'm Trish, new here. So are you new too or have you gone here before?" Trish asks.

"Second choice." I say.

"Ah, so any tips for me?" She smiles.

I shake my head and say. "Nope, as long as you stay out of people's way and get the teachers to love you, you'll be fine."

"Okay, well thanks. See you around." She waves and walks the other direction and I feel something inside me flip. _I think I made a new friend._

{Lunchtime}

The cafeteria, I definitely _didn't _miss this place. Too many horrible memories pop back into my brain about this place. I turn to my left to the second round table from when you first enter the cafeteria. I remember just eating silently at that table when I feel something chilled crawl down my back. I scream and jump up dancing around the tables trying to get the chill to stop and I see from the corner of my eye Cassidy and Austin smiling evilly at me. That's when they were dating. Now they are exes which I wouldn't doubt it really awkward. Anyways, they had poured ice cubes down my shirt making dark stains on my back from the ice cubes but it's nothing you can't fix, it just takes the whole day to dry off because the amount of cubes there were.

I grip my lunch bag and sit towards the back of the room, where nobody sits except me and other weirdo people who have strange obsessions with spoons or teddy bears. A soft touch reaches my shoulder and I quickly turn around to see Trish. "Sorry, startle you?" She asks and I nod slowly. "So how's your first day of school?" I ask pulling food out of my lunch bag, eyeing them slowly and giving a calm shrug. Not bad, my dad knows me. This one particular day, he made me lunch because I'm guessing he's gotta another instrument convention he needs to go to.

"Eh, okay. The teachers are… different and I'm not doing so hot with my communication skills." She answers.

"Who were you _communicating _with?" I ask just a little suspicious. "Well this blonde dude pushed me out of his route so I shoved him back and his girlfriend came and well… let's just say things got ugly in the girls locker room." She replies curling her fingers to stare at her pink painted nails. "_What? _You _never _talk to Austin and his little group or else they will torment you for the rest of your high school years!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Whoa! Slow down amigo. Trust me they won't mess with me unless they want to get a little present called a bruise." She giggles with evil written in her voice. "Trish, that's not such a good idea." I say unsure of her plans.

"Of course it is! Gosh, we need to loosen you up if we're gonna be friends…. hey I never got your name. What is it?" Trish asks. I blink and realize I never did give her my name.

"Ally. Dawson. Ally Dawson."

Trish holds out her arm. "Trish. My real name is Patricia but call me Trish. I prefer that most, it's got more of a _sassy _vibe to it." She says snapping her fingers like how a sassy queen would. I smile holding in a small giggle. "We're friends." I say.

The bell dings multiple times and I stand up swiftly. My hands quicken to shove my uneaten lunch into my brown bag. "I've gotta go, I hate being late for class." I say waving bye to Trish and rushing my way out the doors to reach my fourth period class. I ran—not technically _ran; _I would hate to break a rule by dashing through the halls just because I want to be early for class—past the nonchalant people just chatting in the halls like they don't care about the school matrix.

_Get to class on time; be in seat before bell rings._

_Follow teacher's instructions until next bell._

Being me, Ally Dawson, I follow _any _rules, whether its school or even my dad's to playground directions. I quicken my pace to make it to Mrs. Benavidez's room. When I reach my destination, she is there with her frizzy, red hair is smashed down with her prescription glasses as she sits behind the big, old-fashioned computer recording grades into the computer. "Can I help you?" Her scratchy voice rings, I mean she's an awesome teacher but her voice just sounds like finger nails running down a chalkboard creating that obnoxious screech to it. I cringe at the tone of her voice but ignore as usual.

"Class begins in 10 minutes." I say.

"_Already? _Gosh. Lunch just started now I have to teach another annoying 11th grade class." She snaps to herself and I arch an eyebrow. "Okay." My voice stretches out.

Locking her comment away somewhere in my mind, I glance across the room picking a seat near the back. I see a perfect spot in the back at the edge, by the window where there's a perfect breeze running through. Maybe my day just will get better.

Five minutes later, kids pile into the class flooding the seats and banging tools—like calculators, which to me is heart-breaking, and protractors—around like they are toys to be played with. "Stop acting so childish Danny and Cole!" Mrs. Benavidez snaps dragging her glasses from her hair to her nose frizzing out her hair more.

Everyone in the class gives small chuckles and loud giggles. "What's so funny? Did the next juggling act begin? Sit down and be the mature adults your parents made you to be." She snaps giving us all an eye roll.

I zone out after the first ten minutes of class because today, it just didn't interest me. It wasn't even school related. Today's class was introduction and Mrs. Benavidez telling us a and I quote, a "little" about herself even if she was rambling on and on about how things are going to work in her classroom and when things should be turned in and how long we're going to get to make up our work…. Bla bla… bla. I already know this stuff; I've been in her class last year so I know the drill.

"Okay!" Her voice shouts clearly and startled, I snap right up almost falling out of my desk. I huff and straighten my figure. "There's just about ten minutes left until the end of class! Do whatever you desire! This is the only time I shall say that!" I quickly reach into my bag digging out my songbook. I just can't wait to tell my diary and Ms. Pennyworth about all this.

{After school}

I dash out the doors so I can reach the bus in time; I'm one of those people who are always 5 to 10 minutes early for everything. When the yellow strip on wheels appears in front of me, the doors flip open and I step inside walking towards the back of the bus to my spot. Sitting down, I cross my legs and dig my bag for my songbook. My songbook is a treasure that I will never, ever show to anyone. It's too precious and private to reveal to anyone. If I show it to anyone, they must be someone special because not even my _dad _has seen anything in here.

_-A river after a rain of tears_

_-The Midnight sadness _

_-The tears of your heart cry_

These were ideas for titles for songs or just plain lyrics that jumped inside my head.

"Whatcha writing?" A voice asks and I freeze in my tracks. My hands automatically slam my book and I look up. "Nothing and why would you want to know?" I ask gripping my book with my arm seeing Austin smirking at me.

"Eh, I don't know. Just curious and just so you know those lyrics were too depressing."

I roll my eyes and turn away. "What are you? Dr. Phil?" I ask with a crooked smile on my face, Austin's face turns red and he sits at the edge of the seat crossly. "Shut up." He mumbles crossing his arms like a five year old. "So mature." I snap scooting closer to the window. The sunshine finally broke through but no clear skies. The sun rays shone in on Austin making him irritated because the sun was blinding him. "Ugh, stupid sun."

I roll my eyes and open my book again to a clean sheet of paper.

_-That moment when you feel smothered in your own space._

Sometimes I write things, like how I feel in my songbook because it's my diary, songbook and journal all rolled up into one.

"How are you being smothered in your own space?" Austin asks. My eyes turn wide and I close my book forcefully and I stuff it in my bag. "How did you see that?" I hiss glaring at Austin deadly. "I just peeked over here and saw your book." Austin answers simply.

"Never look at, or even _touch _my book." I snap turning away to stare at the white, sparkling meadow. "Sorry Miss Bossy-pants." Austin retorts turning away from me. I scoff and wish this ride was over already.

The bus engine stops and I see the ranch—my house—in the distance. Everyone turns to look at each other because of course; they don't know who lives here. They don't bother to pay any attention to me because I'm the nerd or "dork" as Austin calls me. I squeeze past Austin as he shrinks back into his seat not wanting to touch me as if I had some disease or germs on me.

"Relax Austin, it's not like I have cancer to make your gold hair fall right off." I retort smirking as his face turns blaze red and he softly touches his perfect floppy hair.

I trump away feeling proud.

Before exiting the bus, I thank the driver for driving me to my house which is farther out in the outskirts of Denver where there is nothing but grass and fields. "No problem, just don't freak out tomorrow when you get back on the bus." He says. My cheeks burn up and I nod.

Today was long and physically weary. It wore me out, when I open the screen door, my eyes travel to the fridge for the usual yellow sticky notes sticking off the fridge.

_Ally, _

_Gone to another accordion convention, should be home in two days. Leftover spaghetti and chicken soup is in the fridge. You know what to do. _

_-Your dad_

I stick the note back on the fridge and walk down the hall to my room dragging my bag with me tiredly. I lie on my bed and stare at the pattern of the ceiling bored. I lie there thinking what tomorrow and the bad things that could go wrong.

Maybe everything will turn out all right.

_Stop denying the fact Ally!_ I scream mentally to myself.

That's what I tell myself all the time that_ everything will be all right_. But sometimes it just isn't so this is what thrusts my worries forward. Homework, fitting in, communication skills, teachers, grades, finding a job, having no vehicle to drive in, the bus, and then…. _him_. The one and only Austin Moon.

"Austin Moon." I mutter under my breath ready to grab a pillow. "Austin freaking Moon." I clench the bed sheets hanging beside my bed just thinking of him. He is the drizzle of darkness to my ray of sunshine. The writer's block to my inspiration. The disturbing nightmare to my fantasy dream. The gate to my heaven. The devil to my angel.

Let's just say he's the messed up part of my life. Thinking about tomorrow's ride to school makes me sick because then later, I'll know that I'll be weak and sick from the inside out from using my juice to be confident enough to talk back and speak for myself.

I already hate tomorrow.

**What did you think? Reviews if you loved it, don't review if you hated it. Favorite if you absolutely loved it, don't favorite if you hated it. Follow if you can't wait for the next chapter and don't follow if you don't care for the next chapter. But I will be updating the next chapter because guess what? I'm ALREADY working on it! So do as you please ;) **


	2. A scary, strange feeling

Something tells me that today I will be okay and that I'll survive. When I think I won't make it through something or that I dread that day until it comes, I always remind myself that I will be here for the next month or the next two months so I'll survive. I just have to make it through that certain particular moment.

But today, I am dreading it very much, even more than Mrs. Benavidez hating my fourth period class and hating eleventh graders.

I am put to hating Austin Moon and dreading the fact of sitting next to him every darn stinking day. I just wish that my dad would earn the cash to get a new car or something on wheels to drive the thing and take me to school. My ears catch a bus horn outside of my house. It beeps again and I realize that I have to make it to school now. Popping in my toast for one minute, I tap my foot waiting for it to pop out at me and freak me out.

_Pop!_

I jump. Yep, I knew I couldn't do it. A harsh knock appears at the door making me jump yet again. "Hold on!" I shout dashing to the fridge for my butter spread, okay. This time, I wouldn't be late if it weren't for my stupid toast and the butter. The knock bangs harder and I panic. My body reacts to this first, and as a reflex move, my hand flings the toast in the fridge rushing.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad! I'm hurrying here alright?!" I snap charging for the door. I slam it open and gasp. Austin stands there, hands stuffed in his pocket as he stares at the wooden porch floor with the yellow washed away. He raises his brown eyebrow and chuckles. "Panties in a wad? Boys don't even wear-"I interrupt him before he continues with his speech about underwear. "Don't even continue; just tell the driver I'll be there in a minute." I say putting up a hand as a signal to stop Austin from talking. "What? Do you want to talk to the _hand? _Anyways, the driver said to wait here until you were ready, and you'd better hurry because he said if you weren't fast enough, Gus would drive into town without us and we'd be stuck walking to school… _together._"

My eyes go wide and I close the door on Austin. I grab my bag and stuff all my papers—notes, signatures, doodles, lyrics, etc.—and zip it close. I open the door on a very confused Austin.

"What?" I ask.

"You just slammed the door on me." He snaps back.  
"So? Oh! I don't even care! Let's just get to our seat before we're late for school and we're stuck walking together, _alone _to school." I say digging my pocket for a shiny, gold key to lock the house door from intruders. "Why even lock it? No one even lives out here." Austin retorts. That set my timer off. I turn around to Austin facing him in the eye because no one, _no one _speaks like that about _my _home.  
"I hope you know that there _are _other houses out here but we are fairly spaced with a lot of land and dirt." I reply taking the key out of the lock and stomping over to the automatic opening doors.

"Finally, I was ready to head off to school without ya two." Gus (the driver) snaps.

"Don't get sassy on me, Gus. And yes, I do know your name. Austin told me." I sigh walking past the usual arms, legs and feet preparing to face plant me. "And you guys! I know you guys are ready to trip me but I won't let that get in my way!" I shout to everyone on the bus and huffing as I slouch on the plushy seat.

"Wow, I never knew Ally Dawson could get mad at _anyone. _I just thought that you were… I don't know… just too nice." Austin admits planting down on the seat.

"Gosh, you just couldn't get any nicer could you?" I send Austin a glare from the side. "Yes, thanks for complementing me. I try." His voice just _full _of sarcasm it was bugging the crap out of me. Too much fury was bubbling inside me but already _too much _was exploded out so I ordered myself to stop talking and listen to a very wise Harriet Tubman. _Don't react. _

Stress and anger was eating me from the inside and ready to grow on the outside. My brain racks for ideas to calm myself down. A thought enters and I know it's from Benjamin Franklin, at least the idea was.

_Count to ten. _

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten._

The burning sensation inside my stomach quickly dies down and I exhale a load of air.

"Ally? Do you _ever _pay attention to the bus when it stops? Gus has been asking you to leave for five minutes and he asked me to come down and get you since we're seat buddies." A voice drags me out of my calming place. It's Austin who pulled me out. My head drifts up and Austin's eyes locks with mine.

A shock of electricity speeds through my legs, arms, and something about that stare scared me. But something about it was pleasant. Shaking my head, Austin rolls his eyes and walks out of the bus leaving me dumbfounded. I exhale again and walk out the bus still having that feeling glued in my mind. It made me feel loved; shocks went up and down my system. What was really terrifying was that it was _Austin's _stare that made me feel mesmerized and locked in a trance. "Get out kid. The ride's over. Didn't Austin tell you?" Gus asks signaling for me to exit the bus. "Sorry Gus, j-just distracted." I put pressure on my forehead with my two fingers pressing down on my temples.

"No kidding, other girls on the bus have been saying the same thing." He replies and I feel my cheeks broil. Finally I walk out the bus hearing the bell ring. My breathing became harder and I gasped loudly.

_Don't just stand there! Get to class!_

My feet make the first move and start running to first period of the day.

{At Lunch}

I forgot my lunch at home so I'm stuck with some mint I have in my pocket and the water from the school's fountain which are very warm so I doubt I'll drink any of that. "Ally? Don't you have any lunch?" Trish asks plopping down on the small stool. "No, I was stupid this morning and I forgot my lunch in the fridge." I mumble feeling very retarded for forgetting my lunch when I almost _never _forget anything.

"Bummer, want my fruit?" Trish flips off the cap of the fruit cup and gives me her extra spoon slash fork wrapped in plastic. "You're really giving that to me?" I ask feeling my stomach twist in an odd way. That's my body telling me that I'm starving since I had no breakfast all because of Austin and Gus the bus driver.

"Why not? You seem super hungry anyways plus I'm not that starving." She says. A curve forms onto my lips and I gladly take the fruit. "Thanks Trish. This is really generous of you." I say ripping open the plastic wrapping. "No problem-o. It's just the kind of sweet, kind, adorable, cute, fashionable, person I am." Trish replies rambling on and on about her personality. I shake my head still having that curve on my lips.

I pick up some pear, and peaches with my spoon slash fork. It goes into my mouth filling it with coolness and liquid making my lips not feel so alike cotton anymore. "Ah, this is so nice of you. I couldn't thank you enough. I was starving I could feel my stomach do a somersault." I say seeing Trish bit her lip probably holding in a small chuckle. "That sucks. I feel bad for you." She says putting sympathy in her voice and biting her lip again.

"Nice try. And thanks for feeling that pain for me. You must really know what it feels like." I put sarcasm in my tone and she bursts out a giggle. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh." I say crossing my arms in a fake anger at her. "But you will regret it later." I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Is the bell going to ring anytime soon? I'm getting a little bored just sitting here with all these chaotic kids around us. They look like monkeys or gorillas just dancing around the tables." Trish says laying her head down on the table and her curly, ebony hair falling into some sauce. "It should ring in about fifteen minutes." I say with my voice pitching down. Trish groans and tells me she's going to get some shut eye.

I sit there lonely hearing the screams and tables pounding in the back noise. Shaggy blonde hair is in the back of the cafeteria bouncing up and down. _Did he have to show up now? _

That same scary, pleasant, odd, lovey dovey feeling dashes throughout my whole system and suddenly I'm paralyzed. My brain roots can't seem to move my fingers or move _anything _for that fact. I'm stuck staring at the hair and his features on his face. My eyes are super wide and I try to be strong and move my legs or at least shrink my eye size so it doesn't look like I'm a freak staring at Austin Moon.

His features are nice; he has hazel eyes, not brown. Austin has to flip his hair every now and then to get the threads of blonde out of his eyes. His teeth are perfect. I mean they are _perfect, _whitened and in straight rows. His lips are a deep shade of pink but not lipstick dark. Austin's skin has nothing on it, any bumps or even pimples, like how some kids my age should have because of puberty. Every time he raises his arms, I could see his muscles flex and my stomach did real somersaults, not because I was hungry or anything but because… well I don't know. It's not like I _like-like _him or anything related to that fact. I just felt it, and nothing is really wrong with me. After that fruit cup, I felt okay, but I should be not feeling _like __this_. These strange, funny emotions were confusing me very much. I don't know what's going on but my body needs to stop playing a joke on me.

In the backdrop noise, finger snaps are happening as I see Austin in the background of a sunny day and a green, healthy meadow. "Ally." Austin says and my jaw almost hits the ground. Is he calling for _me_? I look around and there's no one but me and him. "Get away from me." My voice cracks trying to shout it but I'm too weak, because I'm paralyzed, locked in a trance call it what you want.

"Ally!" Austin screams in a feminine voice. Suddenly my head cocks to the side puzzled. "Trish?" I call. Something flicks my palm and I blink. Everything just turned inside out. My eyes weren't fixed on Austin anymore but were glued to a ceiling. "Ally!" A faint shout says. Everything trying to balance but it felt as if I was on a seesaw trying to get the world from getting so dizzy. "Ally!" A piercing whisper whispers in my ear.

I gasp and inhale shakily. My eyes blink several times before I realize Trish is by my side and I'm on my spine. "What happened? I thought you were sleeping." I mumble. "I _was _until someone screamed and saw you collapse to the ground in a daze which scared the hell out of me! Don't ever do that to me again! Understand?" She snaps pointing a finger at me. I nod and look around my surroundings. Lunch ladies took their break so they didn't see me, no one bothered to contact the principle or the vice principle so they weren't here, just Trish and people snickering around us.

"Shut up! What if you blacked out shorty?" Trish points to Dez, a ginger snickering along with his little group. He scoffs and turns around. "Come on Ally, let's go somewhere. But when we reach our destination, you _are _explaining yourself, hear that young lady?" Trish asks sternly.

I chuckle and nod again. "Yes mom."

"Shut up." She mutters dragging me out of the cafeteria and pulling me to the bathroom. When we reach the bathroom, she locks the door and gives me a look of confusion. "What happened out there?" She asks. I stammer and Trish arches an eyebrow and I shut my mouth. "Okay, for some reason, I was dreaming. And I was paralyzed, like I couldn't move my legs or anything! It was scaring me until… I saw..." I stop and look at the floor feeling my cheeks heat up like an oven.

"Ally…this sounds like you… have a crush or you have a serious disease." She says eyeing me knowing that its not the disease thing so that's out. "Ally? Who did you see in that dream?" She asks darting me everywhere forming Goosebumps everywhere she looked. "Ally? Tell me. I promise not to laugh, or freak out. Tell me." She orders and I give in. I can't hold in a secret, that's the disadvantage of being me. "I saw… Austin Moon." I grumble under my breath. "Blonde dude?"

I nod and she gasps. "Well, I wouldn't doubt it. He is a charming fellow." She tugs me with her elbow and I blush. I can't believe I would like Austin. It doesn't feel like I _like-like _him, he treats me like dirt. What do I see in him? I thought I'd fall for a guy like Elliot or someone who looked like Dallas but had a different personality. Can someone shoot me in the head or something? I hate feeling like this and especially around _him. _

**What did you think of this chapter? Sorry I ended it so early but my mom said its dinner and I am STARVING right now. Hands are shaking as I typed this out. Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Stupid love strucken me

A week passes and nothing. That odd sensation, that vibe never seemed to leave me. And each day, I start to believe Trish even more than I did the day before. Trish sometimes would make fun of me by whispering, "You like Austin, You like Austin." And she turned it into a chant. What do I do when she chants? I glare and continue on with my life as if I don't like Austin. "Do not." I reply sternly and she gives me look of denial. Sighing, my mind would drift off and think about after school. When he sits next to me and get cocky. "Even _you _should know this is denial." Trish whispers to me in English class. "It's not denial; it's me not believing in this… _Austin _thing that you think is _real._" I reply also whispering. "I guess you can think what you want to think if that's what's best for this fragile mind of yours." Trish smirks patting my head. I roll my eyes and continue scribbling down my notes onto paper. "How did you get that? I barely got anything." Trish whispers. I shrug like it's not a big deal. "Natural reflexes?" I ask holding my shrugged shoulder in place. "This is _not _a natural reflex." She whispers pointing to my notes. "When you feel someone grab… your hair for instance, your _reflex _is to smack in them in the face! Not this note taking stuff!" Trish pouts and I sigh. "Jealous much?" I ask throwing a smug smile. She chuckles until she turns to the door and her face falls, she taps my shoulder. Her signals tell me to face the door. I whip around and I see why Trish's face fell. "You're the one who should be... _jealous much._" She replies and I can't stop staring. They weren't supposed to be in this class, schedule change maybe?  
"Austin Moon and Kira Starr, you are late." Mr. Sandoval—my English teacher—barks loudly across the room. "I know, don't have to tell us. We're not deaf." Austin responds nonchalant. His arm was around Kira's waist and her arms were clinging onto Austin as if they were posing for a tragedy story. 'Oooh's and 'ah's' were filling the room and I just stared feeling jealous. I felt _nothing _but pure jealousy and some envy going for Kira. It's like she knows that I kind of have a teensy, small, atom sized crush on Austin.

"Detention, Austin Moon and Kira Starr, that's three late days, might want to watch out." Mr. Sandoval strictly hands Kira a small pink paper… a tardy slip and she gladly snatches it out of his hands shoving it into her binder somewhere. Kira glares and sits in the front of the class chewing obnoxiously on her gum. Austin slouches down next to her and intertwines his fingers with hers and they smile like two teenagers in love (even though they are). My stomach twisted and I didn't feel so good. I needed to go to the bathroom, not to throw up but to spill some tears because it didn't feel good watching those two giggling and prancing around like _Barbie _and _Ken. _My hand rises in the air slowly and quite shaky.

Everyone gasps and turns to my direction. They share whispers before giggling and smiling huge or sharing confused faces. "Yes?" Mr. Sandoval asks clearly not knowing my name. Butterflies appeared in my system when I saw Austin turn my direction. "C-Could I-I go t-t-to the bathroom?" I stutter feeling a blush creeping its way up my neck and making its way to my face. Mr. Sandoval scribbles on a sheet of paper and I run out the door. I'd never thought I'd say this—after knowing Austin for a long time and he always treated me like dirt—but I think I may be in denial when I say _I don't like Austin. _What came over me? How'd I start having feelings so fast? I don't get it. He just somehow makes… my life complete. Tears flow out of my eyes and my mascara is probably ruined by now. I'm crying because of multiple reasons here.

-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-

Top Questions of the Week:

#1) Out of all the other countries, all the cities, all the people, he waltzed into _my life. _Why?

#2) He has such charming features, why couldn't he just have not existed or just disappeared making some other girl fall in love with him?

#3) why _did _he _have _to have cute, quirky traits to make him _so darn _attractive?

#4) why did I fall for him so fast?

#5) why did _I Allyson Dawson have to fall for Austin—freaking—Moon?_

-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-

It's been bumming me out and I _can't _talk to my dad or that would be seriously weird because he's my dad for crying out loud! It's just too weird. I don't see myself spilling tears in front of him while he helps me sort out my life's problems. He's a guy and guys don't do stuff like that because I learned that dudes are less affectionate than girls are. So as I said, it would be the oddest conversation we would ever have. Ever.

I speed to the bathroom and go to the corner. Right now, I could care less about my mascara and what I look like. (I probably look like a zombie that was infected by contagious love.) "Ally? Are you in here?" A soft voice asks. I sob and snatch some tissue from the stall next to me. "Oh Ally." Trish sits down next to me. "You've got it bad." She says rubbing and patting my back, like that is healing my sad heart but she's trying though. I blow into a tissue and feel a heap of air jump inside me and it comes out sounding like a hiccup. "Hiccups? Hold your breath for ten seconds." Trish tells me and I hold in my breath. A tear drop rolls down my cheek because I'm not sobbing. After ten seconds are up, I exhale and sigh. "Ally, it's much worse to be heartbroken than to be jealously heartbroken… wait. Sorry, that's the same thing." She quickly stops talking after that and keeps patting my back soothingly as I blow into tissues like some broken-hearted idiot.

Five minutes of silence passes, Trish rips some pieces of tissue paper off and dabs them against my eyes and reaches into her cheetah purse that she always carries. "Take off your mascara and if you want, we'll redo it." She smiles standing up and holding out a hand. I grin sniffling and lock hands with her as she tugs me back to my feet. "Thanks Trish." I sniffle again feeling my nose runny. "You truly are a good friend." I say making her smile big. "I know. I always have." She brags and I roll my eyes having a grin placed on my face. I wipe off my mascara with the tissue and the petroleum jelly Trish pulled out her makeup bag.

I stare at myself in the mirror for a minute staring at my red, puffy eyes. "Let me apply your mascara. I mean if you want some." Trish says and I shake my head. "What's the point? I'll tear up again and your masterpiece will be destroyed." I tell Trish and she scoffs. "You're not going to cry. Let me curl your eyelashes and dab some mascara on and then we'll wait until second period is over. Besides, we've been in here about fifteen minutes and no one's come to get us. Mr. Sandoval's forgotten about us, tomorrow, he'll just think we were absent." She says plopping back to the ground. I follow her actions.

"And if we end up in the principal's office, it will be your entirefault." I say crossing my arms. "Fine. But trust me, he's an old dude. We will survive to live another week." Trish retorts her voice creamed with sarcasm and I roll my eyes again at her. "It's a good thing, my friend, that I grabbed your book bag after you left the room." Trish says walking behind a bathroom stall and revealing my music noted book bag. "My bag!" I squeal. "Thanks Trish! My songbook is okay! Phew." I blow a chunk of air out and feel the leather of my songbook as my fingers dig into the bag. "Yeah, I knew you'd need it for later."

I flip to a page because I just thought of lyrics out of the blue. It's for a song I'm working on called _Double Take. _

_They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game_

Those were lyrics I'd thought of two days ago because I couldn't finish it but now I think I could finish the chorus.

_And when they look, look, look your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, make, make them do a double take_

Darn. That stupid, sad struck love popped back into my head and I just lost inspiration. It just vanished into thin air and I sighed sadly. Maybe later tomorrow I could finish this song but I know it will be done by next week no matter what and I'll have enough time to record it and put it on disc. "What do you write in here?" Trish scotches over to my side and I close my book cover. "Sorry, insecurity." I say flipping open my book again. "It's fine. I totally understand." Trish takes a deeper look into my songbook. "Are those lyrics?" She asks and I nod feeling the tips of my ears burn up. It's a good thing my hair was down. "Wow! I didn't know you wrote songs! Could I hear it?" She asks pleadingly. It's very hard for me to say no to people because I'm just too nice sometimes but I know Trish will give me nice judgment.

Trish looks at me waiting for an answer. "Fine, but it's not finished." I say and she shakes her head. "That's okay I just want to hear the parts that are done." She says staring at me intently. I tense up because I never sang to anyone before so this is pretty pressuring, and actually really scary. I blow a sigh out hoping my shaking hands will not shake but I stand corrected. "_They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name, they want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game, And when they look, look, look your way, way, way, you're gonna make, make, make them do a double take._" I finish and I could hear my singing echo's stopped and everything became silent.

—Austin P.O.V—

"Sandoval, I want a slip to the restroom." I demand and Mr. Sandoval picks up his head and looks at me with a glare. "Son, why do you need a slip?" He asks and I roll my eyes. Is he serious? When a student asks for a bathroom pass, a teacher should _always _give it to them! It's dumb to ask such a stupid question like that, he's the teacher, and he should know the rules. This is retarded. "You should know. When you drink something, it starts up here." I point to my mouth and throw out my tongue to intimidate him and it seems to be working. He cringes and his eyes turn flame red in anger. "Then the juice makes its way through your body and then about two to three hours later, you should be asking for a bathroom slip to _use _the bathroom or as I like to call it, _take a leak._" I shoot back and Sandoval slams open a drawer and pulls out a pen planting a smile on my face. "Seven minutes, Mr. Moon. _Seven. _You got that?" He shakes his finger at me while handing the slip to me; I snatch it and close the door on him.

I make my way to the men's bathroom and you know what happens in the boy's bathroom. After I'm done, I zip up my pants zipper and flush the toilet. The water swirls and I think of all the poor nerds I gave swirlies to in my seventh grade year. ItI open the stall door and walk to the sink. I pour some white foam onto my palms and clash my hands together mixing it under the warm water. Then I grab a paper towel and wipe my hands, when I'm done and crumple it into a ball. "He shoots," I say pretending to dribble. I toss the ball into the wastebasket and it falls right in. "He scores!" I cheer for myself and clap making a piercing noise in the soundless room.  
God, I don't want to go back into English. It's so stupid, why do I have to take it if I just want to be a musician when I grow up? You don't have to know how to write if you just want to play instruments and sing the rest of your life.

Speaking of singing, in the distance—more like in the girls bathroom—I suddenly hear a voice. A voice singing, for a second, I thought it was an angel but I figured they aren't real so it has to be someone here at school. "_And when they look, look, look your way, way, way, you're gonna make, make, make them do a double take._" My jaw could touch the tiles right now because I'm filled with curiosity and shock. Who was that? Wow. They have some amazing talent. I'm trying to pull open the doors but I'm frozen, like that statue guy I see at Miami Mall—he's really cool though, he let me have his sub sandwich.

"That was amazing, maybe we should get ready for next period, ya think?" The other voice asks. Damn! I need to get back to class! Sandoval is going to be pissed when he finds out that I've probably been gone for more than seven minutes. Oh well, I already have detention, what's he going to do? Complain to the principal? That'd be stupid, even for a teacher.

—Ally P.O.V—

Singing to Trish was the biggest thing I have ever done, actually not the biggest, the bravest thing. "Ally, that was incredible. You are so talented." Trish awes. Heat burns my cheeks as I turn to stare at my crossed legs. "Thanks." I mumble embarrassed. "Shizzle! It's 9:15! Second period starts in a few minutes and I know how you like to reach class early." Trish says picking everything off the ground and shoving it into her little purse. I quickly but away my songbook and stand up. Trish sits on the ground waiting. "What are you waiting for?" I ask and she holds out her arm. I groan and look at her. "Really?" I ask annoyed and she nods like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I grip her hand and pull. When Trish is back on her feet, we race out the door. The bell chimes and I gasp. Trish has art and I have French next. "Bye Trish! See you at lunch!" I shout as she dashed toward the art building.

After second and third period, it's lunch. I don't feel like eating because I feel sick. And usually when you are in disgust or feel sick like I do, you can't eat because it hurts. There's a nearby playground next to the school, last year when I was alone, I would hang out at this park just to get away from school life and the embarrassment, all the rumors, everything. The bell rings and I know then its lunch. Teachers will force you to either go to the cafeteria or hang outside by the soda machine. They won't allow kids to hang by the public park but I do, and when I do, I try to be less discreet than burglars with the masks and all. I walk to Trish's locker and she's punching in her combination. "Hey Trish." I greet and she slams open her locker. She stuffs her binder in there and closes it. Finally she waves to me. "Hi Ally, ready to head out to lunch?" She asks. I tilt my head and cringe. "Actually, about that, I know this place that's calm and peaceful. Wanna join me?" I ask and Trish shrugs. "Kay, I'm guessing this is out of school so I'll join your little ditch." She smirks and I scoff. "I-I'm not ditching, I'm leaving school without permission and then coming back." I respond hearing how ridiculous my answer was.

She rolls her eyes and smirks. I chuckle nervously and Trish fake punches my arm. "Come on. Let's go and get away from this school." Trish smile and drags my arm.

By the office is the double doors so all we need to do is get past the office. "Isn't there another way around?" Trish whispers to me by my shoulder and I freeze. "Actually there another exit by your locker area." I frown palming my forehead. "Stupid!" I scream to myself and we walk back to Trish's locker. "Kay, now where to we head?" Trish asks and I gesture for her to follow me. "Over here." I direct and she gasps loudly, almost like she freaked out. "What?" I practically could feel the pounding of my heartbeat throbbing up and down my body. Oh my gosh please don't let Trish tell me we got caught and then I'll have to go to detention for the first time with the scary kids. Please don't have Trish tell me we've got caught, please don't have Trish tell me that we've got caught…

"I saw a black spider." She freezes and I glare at her exhaling, I was holding my breath waiting for her response so now I feel a little weak. "Seriously?" I snap looking over my shoulder at her with a glare. "Yeah, it was as big as my three fingers collided!" She says and I roll my eyes in a circular fashion. "Come on." I say again and we duck under all the classroom doors so the teachers at lunch don't see us wandering the halls. "Almost there?" Trish pants and I nod. "Voila!" I say pointing to the other double doors that lead to the small playground. We quickened our pace and quietly open the left double door. Trish was following me like a lion hunting for prey, soundless, very soundless. I almost forgot she was there when she spoke to me. "Is that it right there?" She points to the miniature park and I nod furiously. This place has given me so much memories, I am almost running to the park. What I didn't know was that I was going to fall. Suddenly, my face meets the spiky rocks and dirt. "Ally!" Trish screams and dashes to an injured me. "Ally, Ally, Ally! Are you okay?" She asks me like how a parrot would, really, really fast. I wipe my face with my shirt and blink. My lips curve into a smile and a laugh comes out from my pie hole. Trish gives me a '_what the hell' _look and my laugh dies down to a giggle. "I'm so clumsy." I say and she smiles too getting my joke.

Patting my pants, Trish gasps (once again) and shoves us behind a tree. "What was that for Trish?" I snap and she gestures for me to shut my mouth up. My eyebrows smash together and her finger is still by her lips. "Do… you… hear… _that?_" Trish asks me whispering quietly than before. Shaking my head, she peeks her head out the tree and her eyes become wider. "Oh my god, here's something that nobody knew about the great Austin Moon." She says in awe. I shove her out of my way and see Austin on the monkey bars, ear buds in his ears and him singing along to the lyrics. The shocking thing is that he was _good. _"This might make your crush grow even more will it." Trish smirks and my heart starts to race, like super, extra duper, fast.

Darn! Can't this thing go away already?

**Sorry it ended so weird, my mom has something going on and I felt really bad for not writing a chapter and posting it. Sorry guys! **** I feel horrible, trust me. But I will try to be back soon. Remember... I said TRY! ;)**


	4. Truce?

Oh my god. I can't believe he can actually sing! And he's better than I expected. My jaw could touch the ground right now but it's impossible for your jaw to even touch the dirt. "This is funny, but I put you in enough torture, so let's go plus lunch is almost over." Trish drags my wrist and it shocks me back into reality. "S-Sorry Trish. I just…. Wow." I stammer awed and Trish once more smirked at me. We walk back into school and Trish peeks through the door window and her lips purse into a straight line. She turns to me and gives a sorrowful glance. "Sorry Ally but we were here at the wrong time." She says in a small voice, Trish knows how much of a nerd I am and nerds never go to detention. _Ever, ever. _

My face pales and the door slams open revealing Mrs. Greenwell,—a stern math teacher who never lets anyone trample in her path or else one week of detention—her expression shows that she's not happy, at all. "Trish," She points down her glasses trying to identify me. Instead she says. "…and you young lady, come with me." She orders and we immediately start playing _follow the leader_. Trish breaks the ice and starts walking in sync with me beside me. "Sorry you have to go into detention for the first time. Trust me, it's not that bad. You just sit there ignoring the flying airplanes with horrible notes in them." She says. I chuckle nervously. "Yeah thanks Trish. I feel so much better." An edge is in my voice and she rolls her eyes.

We reach the office and Mrs. Greenwell blew air out of her mouth which sounded like a sigh/groan. "Okay, since I know Trish has probably has had enough of detention and you…" She searches a pile a papers. "…Allyson has never been in detention, you girls are free to go. Go now that I'm in happy mode and before I change my mind." Mrs. Greenwell snaps and I dash out the door as Trish waves politely. "I am _never _going outside during lunch _again._" I sigh happy.

"Sissy." Trish mutters. I slightly punch her arm and she pretends to cry. "You're the sissy." I say and she puts a hand up to my face and slaps her other hand against… _hard. _An echo was created in the locker halls. "Come on, let's get to class." Trish drags me to our fourth period.

{After school}

Trish offers to drive me home but I want to ride the bus because I need to get over my fear of that stupid thing on wheels. "I need to break down the wall and stand up to my fears. So I'll just ride the dang thing home." I say and Trish shrugs. "Okay, whatever you say amigo, I've got to go. My mom wants me home by four-thirty because she wants to tell me something. Bye!"

I wave in response and Trish walks down the sidewalk. I watch her until I can't see her no more. She's such a good friend, I wonder where would I be without a friend like her. Trish is my outlet from my life. She can make me laugh and comfort me when I am sad. But the thing is we have such different personalities I guess that's what makes us like good friends. An engine stops and sputters, I hear a squeak and look up seeing the bus doors flop open. The exhaust is filling my nostrils with the smell of burnt gas. Disgusting.

Now I realize that this time of day is here once again to scream at me in the face. I grip my binder and walk up the steep steps of the bus. "Welcome." Gus says. "Hey Gus." I greet and he tips his baseball cap at me. I smile, is it me if has Gus gotten nicer?

Looking back at Gus, I don't look in front of me and I crash, not by myself but with me falling into someone. "Watch where you're going geek!" A voice snaps. My eyes squeezed shut during the fall so I don't know who the E.R.P (Extremely Rude Person) is. "Sorry." I mumble fluttering open my eyes. Oh my crap. Why did it have to be him? Why is everything bad happening? My karma is fine! I never littered or did anything bad! That's just my luck.

"Ally! What the hell? Are you a klutz or something?" Austin snaps. I shake my head and get off of him, it's a good thing I got a quick glance at his eyes before I got up. He groans grossed out and sits in his assigned seat. My binder ripped and my binder clips let loose of all my papers, so now they are blanketing the bus isle. Getting on my knees, I snatch all the papers up and stuff them into an empty folder not caring. I'll just organize it when I get home.

Once I stand up, the bus starts and I fall forward (again) feeling the push of gravity. Dumb gravity. Couldn't I have fell and floated in the air with no scrape on my leg?

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asks me genuinely, it was so soft that it was like warm bread with creamy butter spread covering it. I look up and see Elliot. Least he has a heart, unlike all those heartless jock jerks. "I-I… I mean I am um… I'm f-f-fine." I stammer clearly nervous. Hey, I can't help it. He's got the looks too. His brown hair blows from the wind coming out of the windows. "Kay, I was just making sure, you had a pretty bad fall there. Here, I'll go get a Band-Aid from Gus." Elliot offers and I feel my cheeks heat up. Did winter just turn hotter? Or did summer come from its hibernating faster? "O-Okay." I stutter again and he smiles standing up and walking to the front of the bus. I am there lying on the hard bus floor with people giving me dirty looks giggling like a dork. (As Austin calls me.)

Elliot come back with a small Band-Aid wrapped in paper. "Thanks." I say reaching for the Band-Aid. He pulls it away. "Please, let me put it on." He rips the packaging open and throws it on the floor. Then he peels the sticky part and places it gently where my oozing bloody cut was. I'm still blushing. "Thanks." I say again. "No problem, I'm gonna head back to my seat. See you later." He winks and stands up smoothly walking back to his seat watching me as he walked away. That was super cheesy but it still made me feel pretty special.

I also stand up and walk back to my seat and Austin is there rolling his eyes. "He's totally using you." Austin says. I tilt my head puzzled. "How? He offered to put a Band-Aid on my ugly cut like a gentleman." I shoot back and he sighs. "Girls, they think they know everything about us and think they know all the signs but they are just effin' wrong." He snaps. "He's using you because he told me that he hasn't done it in about six months and there's a party coming next month. He's gonna invite you, you're gonna accept, and then you're gonna make out in an open bedroom, you are going to think you two are serious about a relationship while he ignores you and talks to some other chicks. So you're gonna cry about it, Elliot is gonna ignore you like he doesn't even know you and continue his life in freedom." My jaw is open. But I still don't believe him. "I don't believe you; he seems like a genuine guy. I'm not going to let you ruin that for me." I say. He scoffs. "Save your tears, you'll need them for later." He leans back into his seat.

"If I'm right, then you'll have the punishment of losing to me." I say. "Fine then. Trust me, this is gonna end in tears and I'm not gonna be comforting you." He crosses his arms. "Oh please, you're not that nice Austin." I snap and he rolls his eyes.

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Ally DAWSON!" Gus shouts. "Got to go, catcha later Austin." I smile and he salutes me a wave.

Did I finally make truce between me and Austin?

**I wrote a short chapter letting you guyz know I didn't give up on this story! So review, favorite, subscribe…. Whoops, forgot. This isn't YouTube. LOL :D**


End file.
